


Love Doesn't Come Easy

by BeMoreChili



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, I love her, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Slow Burn, asexual christine, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreChili/pseuds/BeMoreChili
Summary: Jeremy has fallen hopelessly in love with his best friend of twelve years, Michael Mell. The only problem is that Michael won't talk to him, and never forgave Jeremy for abandoning him. That doesn't stop Jeremy's heart from beating five times faster whenever they share a glance.





	1. Daily Routine

The funny thing about love is that it never shows up when convenient. It comes around when it's just out of your reach, to be handed Cupid's arrow only to have it fall through the cracks in your hands. 

For Jeremy, love came three months too late. 

The person he had fallen for wouldn't even talk to him. It was a long story, one that didn't even sound real, and he was sure that to anyone who didn't go through it he would sound crazy, but it was true. Jeremy would know, because he was facing the consequences. 

Michael Mell. Jeremy's best friend of twelve years gone wrong. He'd risked everything just to save Jeremy from the trouble he himself had caused, and now he wouldn't even talk to him. It made sense, and Jeremy couldn't blame him for never wanting to see him again. He had left Michael behind like he was nothing just for a chance to be someone on the social ladder, and to this day he marked it as the biggest mistake he'd ever made. Because despite three months of nothing but awkward eye contact, despite the obvious resentment that Michael held towards him, despite the fact that Michael had blocked him out in every way possible...Jeremy Heere was head over heels for the boy.

And it hurt like hell. 

Jeremy only made it harder on himself, constantly looking back on old photos, shuffling through memory after memory and yearning for a different time. He wasn't sure that he even deserved a second chance, but there wasn't a thing he wouldn't give up to have one.

Everything about Michael was perfect. His hair, his eyes, his skin, even the clothes he wore. Of couse it went beyond physical attraction, he always knew how to make Jeremy happy, how to cheer him up on his worst days. And, oh god, his smile. That smile could make Jeremy's heart melt from a mile away, cause him to stare like a crushing third grade girl, and in all honesty that's exactly what he felt like.

And now he was here. Walking through the hallways of school and avoiding the shifty looks he got from time to time. One doesn't go from top class loser to popular kid flawlessly, half of the student body didn't even believe his friendship with the "cool kids", and those who did were suspicious. At least he didn't get beat up on a daily basis, that was a plus. 

"Yo, J-Heere!" A familiar and enthusiastic voice called out the nickname, and seconds later he was greeted with a face to match. 

"Hey Rich." Jeremy gave the shorter boy the best smile he could manage, trying to ignore all thoughts about Michael. 

The two had grown surprisingly close since the incident, Rich had delt with a lot of the same problems as Jeremy, so they confided in each other when no one else understood. 

"Jake's throwing a kick ass end of semester party in like three weeks, you should come!" Even though many things had changed, Rich never lost his spunky personality. 

"Uh..yeah I'll think about it." Jeremy wasn't big on parties, he was surprised that Jake was after how the last one ended, but it was something to consider.

"Cool!" Rich grabbed a few things out of his locker, thank God he got a bottom one, and turned to leave, calling one last reminder over his shoulder. "Don't forget to meet us at 7/11 later!"

Shit. Jeremy had completely forgotten about that, he made a mental note to text his dad later before heading off to class.

\---

The day went by fairly quickly, it was uneventful and slow, the same boring routine he went through everyday, but at least he got to go to play rehearsal with Christine, that was always the highlight of his day. The two had dated for a while, but after Christine's realisation that she was ace, and Jeremy learning that he was helplessly in love with someone who hated him, they broke up. They were still very close though, and Christine was the only one who knew about Jeremy's big problem, because if he didn't vent it to someone he would probably explode. 

Pushing open the doors to the auditorium, Jeremy stepped in to the large room. It was probably the biggest part of the school excluding the gym and the cafeteria, what a shame that it was so underappreciated.

"Hey Jeremy! Look who's not late."

A small smile came to his face as Christine rushed up to him, mocking their previous rehearsal when Jeremy had gotten tied up talking to Jake. "It was one time Christine."

"One does not show up to the theatre late and get away with it." She joked, pushing a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Oh, by the way, the tech crew is here today so don't be weird."

Oh no. That was not a good thing. He might've been mistaken, and god he really hoped he was, but last time he checked Michael was a part of that.

It wasn't uncommon for the two to be put in situations together, they were in the same grade, it happened, but that didn't make it okay in the slightest. Jeremy only had two reactions for a run in with Michael, either he felt sick with distress and longing, or he was held hypnotized and captivated, face red and heart eyes game strong.Great.

"W-weird? Sorry I don't know her." Jeremy inwardly cringed at how his voice raised an octave higher.

"You're acting weird right now you goof, now come on!"

Having to act normal and completely fine during rehursal while Michael was watching him? Impossible. He was sure this would end well.

"Okay everyone, today we're just doing a run through of the whole musical." Christine was basically the teacher of Drama Club now, and Mr.Reyes didn't seem to mind the time off.

All of his friends were there to, maybe they could distract him long enough to forget..or not.

Michael was talking to Rich on the left side of the stage, with his stupid smile and stupid hoodie and those stupid glasses. He must of noticed Jeremy's presence though, because as soon as he looked in his direction he took off backstage. 

He had been avoided by Michael a million times, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Christine cast him a sympathetic glance, and they shared a moment of understanding before moving to their places. 'Here goes nothing'


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a troubling rehearsal, Jeremy decided to meet up with a few friends after school, only to have them push his buttons in all the wrong ways, causing him to reveal something that should've never been said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS WHOLE THING AND IT GOT DELETED AND I WAS SO UPSET SO IM SORRY IF THIS IS AWFUL I JUST *also I apologize for not updating this fic in months I was going through a really hard time I hope you guys still want to read it*

The play went...Okay. Thank god it was just a rehearsal. Christine had decided that she wanted to preform the real midsummer this year, no zombies or squips involved. At first Jeremy was really excited, a play he could be in that wasn't completely ruined by supercomputers! Plus with Christine practically running the thing it was bound to be a good experience. Unfortunately, Jeremy's unresolved feelings for Michael wanted to get in the way of /everything/ and that included play rehearsal.

"Jeremy! That was....not bad? To be honest I think you did better at your audition, is everything okay?" Christine's voice caught him off guard, it was just like her to be worried. She was always caring for others, an incredible friend to have, and most of the time it was great. Jeremy could always confide in her if he was having problems with the Michael situation, and she was always willing to listen...but lately that seemed to be the only thing they were talking about. It wasn't fair to Christine, especially since she was still friends with Michael, unlike Jeremy.

"Just tired I guess. You know I would stay but..I got a thing..where I have to do stuff..and..yeah." Jeremy awkwardly gestured behind him towards the door, giving Christine an apologetic smile. It wasn't a complete lie, he was meeting Rich and Jake in half an hour, but even so he was dashing off a bit early given how close the 7/11 was to their school.

Christine was clearly suspicious, but she didn't push it, only allowing Jeremy to race out of the auditorium as quick as he could.

\--------------

He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the auditorium. It was getting ridiculous. Jeremy and Michael hadn't even talked to each other this time, they were simply in the same room together, and that alone was enough to drive Jeremy up the wall. Deciding to ignore it he picked up the pace and set his sights on the meeting. Jake and Rich were always a good way to take his mind off of things, usually in stupid ways, but Jeremy would take what he could get. Even better, they were both blissfully unaware of the whole crush situation, so no worries about suspiscous glances or suggestions.

When Jeremy finally arrived at the smaller building, he was surprised to see Rich and Jake were already there, leaning against one of the walls outside. They were talking, but as soon as the two noticed him they cut the conversation short, Rich breaking eye contact with the taller boy to stare at nothing. It was a bit odd, but Jeremy didn't mention it as he walked up to meet them. 

"Sup J-Heere, surprised you aren't late this time!" Rich gave him a toothy smile, a slight lisp cutting through his words.

"You show up late to play rehearsal one time and no one ever let's it go." Jeremy sighed.

"Yeah, thirty minutes late."

"Christine /greatly/ exaggerated!"

"Suuuure she did."

The meet up was as casual as it always was, they did this almost every Friday. The boys would grab slushies and lounge around for a while, much to the cashiers dismay. The usual topic was up for discussion, plans for the weekend or how their day was, Richs stories were always the most interesting, though Jake had some exciting moments now and then. Compared to theirs Jeremy felt like his life was pretty dull, but after the squip-cident he wasn't sure he minded it all that much.

"Oh, and I had to go to Christines thing, you weren't sounding too hot buddy." Rich paused to turn his attention to Jeremy.

"Do you /really/ have to mention it."

Rich shrugged. "I was just talking to Michael backstage, it was actually kinda funny."

"For you maybe." Jeremy gave him an annoyed glance.

"Yo dude, he's been like, double-ly avoiding you recently, I thought I'd point it out." One of Jakes biggest flaws? He had zero tact. Sure they didn't know about the crush, but they both knew Jeremy and Michael weren't friends anymore, yet he still pointed it out.

"Wow thanks, I hadn't noticed." Jeremy glared at the taller boy, only half joking. It wasn't like he could look at all threatening with the friends he was with. Jake was not only much taller, but was on almost every sports team in the school, and Rich was walking muscle. Jeremy looked like a twig compared to them. Not too hard to believe they were former bullies.

"Oh was that a bad time? Sorry man, I thought you were kinda over it." Jake gave him a nervous glance.

"Yeah it's not like we were friends for twelve years or anything, it's been super easy to forget about him completely." Why did conversations always come to this? It was starting to take over his thoughts. Eventually Jeremy was sure this would drive him insane.

"Well, you've got us now, right?" Rich lifted his arms to show off, causing Jeremy to snicker. As a complete loser he hadn't even looked at the two as human, they weren't too shabby of friends though, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't grateful for their company, as ridiculous as they could be.

"Maybe one day he'll join our 7/11 meetings, who knows?" Clearly Jake was trying to make up for his slip earlier, giving Jeremy an exaggerated smile. 

"I guess, he always liked slushies, that idiot." He tried to sound bitter, but it came out more affectionately than Jeremy had meant it. It wasn't his fault he remembered Michael so fondly. He'd saved his life for gods sake.

Rich and Jake exchanged a quick glance, causing Jeremy to grow confused.

"We were just talking earlier and wanted to ask, uh, are you planning on doing things about that whole situation or...? You haven't tried to talk to him at all, but you constantly bring it up. It's getting..irritating?" 

Jeremy saw Rich give Jake a 'that was a horrible way of putting it' look before awkwardly turning back to him. 

"...What? It's..it's not nearly that simple you know, I..why would you ask that question is it..that annoying?" It threw him off, the three had never really had a serious conversation before, they just weren't very serious people, so tension had started growing from the moment Rich and Jake had looked at each other.

"We don't mean it that way dude, it's just...you know how when you're in middle school and you like someone, but instead of asking them out you kinda just stare at them from across the room and hope that they notice you at some point? You're like that, but with Michael." The mouthful of words caused Rich to trip over a few of them, but Jeremy was too stunned to notice.

"Well yeah, that's pretty much exactly what's happening." With the sudden mood shift of the conversation Jeremy almost forgot who he was talking to, accidently speaking without thinking over things first.

"Huh?"

"I..I didn't mean that like-that's not what I..ah-" 

"Jeremy..do you.."

"I have to go!" 

\----------------

"How could you slip up like that?"

"I wasn't thinking! It almost felt like I was talking to you!"

"But Rich is terrible at keeping secrets! He's bound to tell someone."

"I mean I didnt..directly tell them?"

"I think you made it pretty clear."

As soon as he got home, he had rushed into his room, not bothering to wish his dad a good afternoon or take his shoes off by the door. It had been twenty minutes since Jeremy had called Christine and quickly, and very panicked, explained what he had just done. Now she was desperately trying to give him any advice she could, even if they both knew there was no coming back from this if word ever got out.

"Rich and Jake are good friends, if anything happened it would be an accident...but that's kind of what they're known for."

"Christine..I don't know what to do."

"Listen, just do what I tell you, I..can't be sure it's going to work, but if anyone will fall for it it's those two..."


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Christine does her best to save Jeremy from social torment, an unexpected meeting occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me! Actually writing! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter so hope you like it :0

Jeremy had fretted going to school the entire morning, he couldn't even bring himself to eat breakfast because he already felt so sick. Obviously that, plus his panicked rush to his room the afternoon before, was enough to make his father worry, but when Jeremy was asked about it he made the excuse that he'd been studying for some big test and that he was nervous. Test aside, nervous was a good word to use, if Christine wasn't able to convince Rich and Jake he'd probably never have the chance to make it up to Michael. Ever. And that was what scared Jeremy the most. Who cares if he gets mortified in front of the whole school? Who cares if whatever reputation he'd somehow built for himself got destroyed? Jeremy just wanted his best friend back.

The entire day was going by incredibly slow, he didn't actually see Christine until the class before lunch, so he couldn't ask her if things had gone smoothly or not. It was killing him. When the bell finally rung, Jeremy practically raced out of the classroom, prompting some strange looks from his peers, not that he noticed. Even if it wasn't technically a life or death situation, that's what it felt like, to him at least.

Luckily enough, by the time Jeremy reached his locker Christine was already there waiting for him, her usual bright smile plastered to her expression. It was one of the reasons he admired her, she was always so..positive. He wished he could be like that.

"So?" Jeremy was out of breath from sprinting all the way down the hall. "Am I dead or..?

"Nope! I mean, you wouldn't really be dead either way, but they aren't going to tell anyone." Jeremy let out a sigh of relief hearing that, letting himself relax for the first time all day.

"Thank god they believed it, you have no idea how scared I was." Christine's expression changed after that, causing her to break eye contact and look down towards the floor.

"About that...I might've told them the truth..just a little bit." She looked back up from her shoes to give him an apologetic smile.

"You-you what?! I..they know about it? I thought-"

"Listen! Rich and Jake are good friends of yours, I knew they wouldn't say anything if I actually told them..but I also knew you would freak out if I told you that was what I was going for..so.."

Jeremy was frantically trying to wrap his head around Christine's logic, it did make sense, they probably wouldn't let word get out now that the two knew his dire circumstances, but the more people that were aware of his situation the higher of a chance Michael would find out somehow. Not to mention Rich was Michael's closest friend at the moment, even if Jeremy didn't like to admit it. 

"I..guess you're right. Sorry for doubting you." Instead of voicing any of his worries outloud, Jeremy decided to cover them up with a grateful smile.

Christine nodded, a somewhat accomplished look to her as the two made their way down to lunch. Everything seemed normal, though Jeremy couldn't help but feel like Rich and Jake were looking at him a little differently. It was easy to ignore though, and for now he was perfectly content listening to Brooke rant about college majors and school fees instead of being alone with his thoughts. 

\----------

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast, neither Rich nor Jake prompted any questions about his feelings towards Michael either, in fact they were acting as if nothing had happened at all. Even so, Jeremy was really craving a long, stress induced nap, unlucky for him Christine had scheduled yet another rehearsal for that day. Almost every kid in the drama club protested that decision, but no one was denying they needed a lot of work, and Mr. Reyes couldn't have cared less. 

As Jeremy walked down to the auditorium, he noticed how quiet the hallways were, since they were usually bustling with student activity the silence was almost eerie, in reality the noise level didn't affect anything, but it still made him want to pick up the pace a little bit.

As he was about to turn the corner and swing open the doors to the stage room, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him backwards, causing Jeremy's heart to beat out of his chest. Somehow he hadn't realized he was being followed down the hall, and before he knew it his back was forcefully pushed up against the lockers, and he was unable to move.

After a few seconds of pure shock he was finally able to register the face that was now pinning him up against the cold metal. Jeremy swore he knew the boy from somewhere..probably from one of Jakes parties or something, he was too scared to pull the name from memory. The boys hands could wrap all the way around Jeremy's wrists with room to spare, he could probably break his arm in half if he wanted to. Jeremy was no stranger to being beat up in a school setting..but this felt different.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin' Heere?" The larger student didn't wear the cocky expression that Jeremy was used to, he just looked angry.

"I-I was just-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt the boys knee collide with his stomach, hard. Jeremy instinctively wanted to double over, but couldn't due to his position.

"You think I don't know you're up to somethin? Nobody goes from being a nothing to a something that quick. Especially not by ruining a school event." Jeremy felt himself being slammed against the lockers again, this time being held by the shoulders.

"You'll always be a loser! Do you hear me? If you think for a second that you can just-"

"Hey! Lay off will you?"

Suddenly the boy let go of him, allowing Jeremy to fall to the ground and wrap his arms around his stomach. He was too dizzy to process where the voice had come from, or more specifically who would care to come to his defence.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me, hm?"

Looking up from where he was sitting on the ground, Jeremy could just make out another boy staring down his attacker, he didn't look nearly as big or as strong, and for a moment he wondered if he had only been bluffing to buy Jeremy some time, but as soon as he looked up again the second student had socked the larger boy in the face, not stopping to think twice about it. If it weren't for the pain in his stomach he probably would've gasped.

"I'll get you for this..you'd better watch your back!" And with that he was gone, leaving Jeremy and his rescuer alone. By now his vision had cleared up a bit, enough to identify who was now crouching next to him with a very concerned expression.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"M-Michael?"

Sure enough, the familiar face was right in front of him, with the most genuine look Jeremy had ever seen. This couldn't be happening. So many thoughts were racing through Jeremy's mind that he didn't know what to address first. Michael was Here! In front of him! Not only that, but he'd stood up for Jeremy..He cared enough to pull something like that. And that stupid face of his..Jeremy swore he was going to melt on the spot. Michael looked so worried and gentle, there was a time he could've had access to this every day of his life, and he threw it away.

Without responding, Michael put one hand on Jeremy's shoulder, and used the other to lift up his shirt, tracing his fingers over the large bruise that was slowly forming. 

His heart was beating out of his chest, so fast he was sure Michael must've noticed, oddly enough the adrenaline rush had nothing to do with the bully. It wasn't like the two hadn't seen each other shirtless before, Michael was just looking out for his well being anyway, but something about the way his fingertips felt against Jeremy's stomach was...

"That looks pretty bad, you might want to skip out on play rehearsal this time." The boy in the red hoodie offered his hand out to Jeremy, which he swiftly took. He had been so distracted by Michael he'd hardly noticed how stiff his muscles felt after the confrontation. 

"You have a ride home and everything, right?" There was that damn expression again, so soft, and yet it had such an impact on how he felt. This boy was going to kill him.

"Yeah..I do." Jeremy paused for a moment, finally managing to calm his breathing and steady his thoughts. "Michael..why did you-"

And just like that the moment was over. Jeremy could see it in the other boys eyes. He'd put his gaurd back up. For a moment it felt like everything was the same, with Michael looking after him like that..looking /at/ him like that, but now it was all broken again. Jeremy was back to being the ex-friend and Michael was back to avoiding him at all costs.

"I'm not a bystander, I would've done it for anyone."

Of course. Michael was just that kind of person. Jeremy wasn't special. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. 

"Anyway, you'll be alright now, right? I've..still gotta show my face at that rehearsal so.."

He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with him again. "Yeah...I'll be fine."

Soon enough Michael was gone, and Jeremy was on the phone with his dad asking for a ride home.

\----------

"Ch-Christine!" Jeremy was out of breath. "I've been looking for you!

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"You have to talk to Michael, please! I've got to see him!"


	4. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy desperately wants to speak to Michael, but it wouldn't be nearly that simple.

Naturally, Jeremy's father had been worrying the whole car ride home. For the first few days after the incident, the two had been very open with each other. Mr. Heere felt a change of pace was in order when it came to his son, which made sense considering Jeremy almost got himself killed because he was unhappy with the way his life was going. It worked out for a while, things were getting better, but when the results of his actions really set in, Jeremy cut himself off again. It wasn't that he didn't want things to improve, he just had no clue how he'd explain why he and Michael weren't friends anymore, which happened to be the root of all of his problems. So, like usual, Jeremy had made up an excuse, claiming that he tripped and fell on the way to practice and ended up really getting hurt. It was obvious that Mr. Heere didn't buy it, but no more questions were asked. 

\------

The next school day went on like every other day, and like every other day Jeremy was asking Christine for help.

"Jeremy, I know this has all been really rough on you but..." Her sentence stopped suddenly, and Christine's expression turned from sympathetic to horrified.

Jeremy tilted his head to one side. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Y-your elbows bruised!"

"Oh yeah, it's a long-"

"And Michael had a bruise on his fist this morning...did you two get in a fight?!" She was practically yelling now.

"W-what?! N-no I mean..I can explain!" Jeremy quickly retold the frightening tale of what had happened the day before, in turn excusing himself from the play rehearsal he had missed, trying to ease Christine's mind as much as possible. "S-see? No big deal."

Christine let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, but that's still a big deal! You should've told me sooner!" 

"Well it's all over and done with now so..." Jeremy paused. "Do you think you could convince him? Just this once?"

"Hmmm." Christine looked deep in thought for a moment. "You know I'd help you if I could, but if anyone's going to convince him it's Rich, you should try asking him." 

The idea had crossed Jeremy's mind before, but he had been very keen on avoiding bringing up Michael when talking to Rich or Jake. Sure the two were acting like they didn't know now, but they did. 

After a few seconds Jeremy groaned, "I guess you're right..I'll try to get a hold of him later this afternoon."

 

\----------

 

The first time Jeremy saw Rich after his conversation with Christine was at lunch, which was rather inconvenient considering all of his friends were at the table with them. After Jake had finished ranting about his recent swimming competition, yet another sport he'd been doing this year, Jeremy managed to get Richs attention and pull him aside from the others, ignoring a few curious glances. 

"What's up dude?" Rich looked confused, yet he was still wearing his trademark smirk.

"This is going to sound super embarrassing and awkward but..It's important." 

"Everything's awkward when it comes to you, Heere." Rich snickered, but looked up at Jeremy more cautiously after he'd gotten it out of his system. "So..?" 

"Well...I wanted to ask you...if you'd talk to Michael for me? I know he doesnt want to see me but..if you could just convince him to have one conversation with me, I'd owe you the world." 

Rich looked hesitant at first, and it took him an uncharacteristically long amount of time to respond. "I don't know man, I mean I can try, but he seems pretty dead set on the whole "don't talk to you" rule." 

"I-I know, please just make an attempt?" Jeremy gave Rich a pleading smile.

"Sure thing tall ass, but if it doesn't work it isn't my fault."

 

\----------

 

The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly, Jeremy let Brooke vent to him about how Chloe had abruptly stopped coming over and how she was spending more time with her new boyfriend than with her in 5th period, Jake and Rich were talking so much in 6th that the teacher nearly gave them detention, and during dismissal Jenna filled him in on how Chloe formed a theory about Rich and Jake being 'Friends with benefits', there was only one problem...no Michael.

Jeremy wasn't really surprised, to be honest he didn't expect Michael to show up in the first place, it was still a nice thought though. Maybe he'd unblocked Jeremy's number so that they could message each other again, he made note to check that when he got home. 

Jeremy was already behind the school when he felt a hand on his shoulder, at first he was worried it might be the guy from yesterday, but to his surprise it was none other than...

"Michael!"

"Rich said you wanted to see me?" He paused. "You know I wasn't going to show up but.." Michael was already staring at him with dejected eyes, and Jeremy hadn't even said anything yet.

Before the incident, speaking with Michael was the easiest thing in the world. They knew each other so well that Jeremy didn't bother thinking through each sentence before he said them or censoring out his ideas..They just had conversations. Real conversations. When he was with Michael, Jeremy felt free. Now it was as if there were spiderwebs in his throat.

"You must've had a pretty rough day yesterday so I thought why not?" Michael didn't sound nearly as upset as Jeremy expected, it was more..bitter. It made sense though, if Michael was infuriated with Jeremy why would he go through all that trouble to save him? Whatever the problem was must've reached deeper than just being angry with him. 

It was the silence that was killing Jeremy more than anything, one of them had to say something.

"I...I miss you. I-I mean..I don't-" He took a deep breath. What a way to start an apology. "I'm sorry. I don't know exactly why you haven't been talking to me but..I have an idea, and I'm sorry. I was a real jerk back there, I know that, but whatever the hell I thought that thing was going to give me could never be worth more than you." Jeremy was shocked by how stutter free and genuine his words were sounding, of course as soon as he recognized it, it had to end. "I..I just mean that like..I had more to say I guess? B-before we stopped talking forever..I mean."

Jeremy hadn't dared to look at Michael during his speech, but now that he had finished talking he cautiously moved his eyes up to meet the other boys, his dejected expression had changed to..guilty? Michael looked like he felt bad about something, though Jeremy couldn't understand why, surely this was all his fault?

"I'm sorry too. It's not that I wanted to cut you off, you're my player two!" Michael gave Jeremy a smile, though it looked a little forced. "It wasn't just that either..I mean sure that Halloween party hurt like hell but, there were some other things I was dealing with, and it was dumb of me to just pretend you didn't exist instead of facing those problems head on, you know?" 

As badly as Jeremy wanted to ask what those other things were, he really didn't want to ruin the moment. Could he possibly get another chance? That was all he really wanted, damn his irrational feelings for the boy, being friends would be enough..It wouldn't be perfect, but it would be enough. All he wanted were for things to go back to the way that they were. "I get that." Another pause. "So...are we bros?"

Michael laughed slightly, looking at Jeremy with those soft puppy eyes of his, making it twice as hard for Jeremy to pretend he wasn't infatuated with his possibly-not-ex-bestfriend.

"Yeah..we're bros."

 

\----------

 

Jeremy had managed to keep most of his emotions oddly under wraps on the way home, but as soon as his bedroom door was shut it hit him all at once. Michael was his best friend again! Well at least his friend. He really was! They had made up, for the most part, and they were talking! Jeremy would have to thank Rich for that later, he was so happy he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face! His feelings of joy were so strong that he almost didn't consider the problems seeing Michael everyday would cause him....almost. Not only that, but making up with Michael was..incredibly easy. Jeremy wasn't sure everything was as okay as it seemed, it felt like there were holes in the conversation that had yet to be filled in, like..Michael was hiding something. He didn't dwell on it long though, he had been wishing for this moment for months, surely nothing could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't the best but I've been going through a lot recently and I hope you still like it!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my first multi-chapter fic :0 it's gonna be a wild ride from start to finish so buckle up, I have a lot planned. *also the next few chapters will be longer I swear*


End file.
